Many different types of data may be associated with one or more sets of time periods. For example, utility usage and cost data, commodity cost and consumption data, and stock prices and trading volumes may each be associated with particular time periods, such as, for example, hours, days, weeks, and/or months. Ordinarily, such data may be reviewed by a user of a software application by selecting a particular time period, such as a specific day. In response to the selection, the application returns and displays at least some of the data associated with the selected time period.